The mitral valve is composed of valve leaflets, or flaps of tissue, that open and close tightly to ensure that the flow of blood through the heart is in one direction only. The leaflets are held in position by a ring of tissue, the annulus, surrounding and attaching the leaflets to the walls of the heart between the left atrium and left ventricle. Chordae tendineae are tendons that tether the leaflets to papillary muscles within the left ventricle, which prevent the leaflets from prolapsing into the left atrium. A dysfunction of any one of these portions of the mitral valve anatomy can cause mitral regurgitation, or the partial backflow of blood from the left ventricle into the left atrium. Depending on the severity of the condition, the individual may experience a range of symptoms including shortness of breath, pulmonary edema, or decreased exercise tolerance.
Surgical procedures may be used for reducing mitral regurgitation. Some of these procedures have included plicating the mitral valve tissue in order to reduce the size of the opening created between the leaflets. One such surgical procedure, annuloplasty, is particularly useful in treating mitral valve regurgitation. Annuloplasty modifies the annulus, through one or more plications, and this can return the valve to a functional geometry.
However, many annuloplasty procedures are highly invasive and may incorporate open heart surgery, posing significant risk to the patient. Therefore, there is a need for a less invasive approach for plicating tissue by eliminating the need for open heart surgery while returning the mitral valve to a functional geometry.